Shunshin No Naru
by FailedKeikaku
Summary: What would happen if Naruto had a sister called Naru? and if his sister got adopted by an unlikely person from the Uchiha Clan? Shunshin No Naru thats what happens!  Strong/Smart/Gray and detests orange and loud people  rating etc tbc prob M later
1. Chapter 1

**Naru no Shunshin**

_This is my first ever time writing a story/fanfiction so meh, feedback on my horrible style/recommendations is welcome._

_try be constructive in feeback, see too many "omg wtf you sux" on other stories  
><em>

**Chapter 1 The Start Of All Things To Come**

**October 10****th****Konohagakure**

Minato Namikaze stood inside his office, his hands held onto the sides of his face. He knew what he had to do and hoped his wife would forgive him for it.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox itself was upon the village hidden in the leaves.

He had sent his best ninja to hold back the fox so he had time to prepare for what he had to do, the beast could not be defeated by any normal means, so with a heavy heart he picked up a scroll containing his greatest creation and vanished in a flash of yellow towards the hospital.

He arrived instantly in the room to pick up his child, he expected to see his wife and child waiting with happy smiles on their faces... Something was wrong.

In the room was Tsunade Senju, his sensi's team mate and supposedly the best medic in the elemental nations sat next to a bed crying, her young apprentice Shizune had he arm on her masters shoulder comforting her.

The bed she sat next to had a white sheet over it, Minato could see that there was something under that sheet, he had seen too many battlefields and medic tents during that time, he could hear a voice in the back of his mind telling him something he didn't want to hear.

Minato could feel a gut wrenching terror begin to build up in his stomach, not even the Kyuubi No Kitsune in all it's glory could make the man feel like this. His gaze traveled to Tsunade who looked into his perfect azure blue eyes with her own light brown eyes filled with emotions _sadness, pain, helpless_ and most of all _guilt. _He couldn't look away, he needed answers.

"What happened." he asked in a stern but shaky voice.

Tsunade looked ashamed of herself and whispered back in a panicked sad tone, tears slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I couldn't save her. The pain showed on her face, the best medic in all the lands, Tsunade Senju a member of the legendary Sannin could not save the woman she called friend, and now before her was her husband wanting to know what happened.

"T-there was nothing I could do, I'm sorry. S-she died shortly after childbirth"

Minato felt his world begin to crumble at those words, his wife Kushina was gone, he didn't know what to say. He stood there for what seemed like eternity, his eyes still locked into Tsunade's.

Suddenly a load deafening roar could be heard that shook the building, his eyes suddenly turned to the window. His mind back on track.

"It's almost here" he stated to himself. He looked back to Tsunade, his eyes now showed determination.

"My child?" He asked.

Tsunade didn't move, she pointed to the next bed hidden by a curtain.

Minato walked up to the curtain and pulled it back, his stern gaze and saddened face took on a softer more happy look, his eyes showed pride and joy and most of all surprise.

His hand fell towards the scroll with a special seal he had made for this moment, lightly tapping it.

His mind raced with new ideas after seeing what was behind the curtain, "_would this work? I could do it? It would be safer in the end, right?"_

he continued tapping the scroll, his face turned to smile "_Genius!"_

He sat down and pulled out his scroll, making changes to it with a smile on his face, he pulled out a blank scroll to write his last letter to his predecessor and mentor .

Tucking it into his pocket he reached out and picked up the blanket holding his pride and joy

turned around and said to the room "don't mention to anyone what happened here today" and vanished toward the battlefield leaving behind a stunned apprentice and a shaking Sannin.

"What's going on here?" Shizune asked Tsunade who just slumped into the back of the chair.

"I'm sorry" is all she said.

**THE FRONT LINE**

The whole field and forest was red with flame, shinobi where running left right and centre trying to fight back the beast with all they had, nothing was working the fox was still coming closer and closer and the ninja where desperate, the bodies piled up through the forest now red with blood and fire.

"Sarutobi-sama!" a young ninja with gravity defying hair and face mask shouted.

"Please let us defend the village with you!" he shouted.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the so called God of Shinobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha smiled to himself at this, he had kept the youngsters back to uphold the will of fire they displayed. He knew the beast was too strong for any of them to handle and their lives would be forfeit if they went anywhere near the fox.

He was about to reply but a loud crashing sound came about 100ft away from him, it was Gamabunta the Toad boss, he could see his successor the Yondaime Hokage stood upon his head. And was shouting out his orders.

"Everyone get back! I will stop the fox!" needless to say everyone complied with those orders, the Yondaime was their hero, the _Kiiroi Senk__?_ he was called "Yellow Flash of the Leaf" who was a genius. They placed their fate in his hands and would do anything he said without question.

Everyone watched as the toad jumped toward the fox, and pushed the fox away from the remaining shinobi and out of sight. The battle raged for 5 minutes between the two, the rest of the ninja could hear the clash of the two and the sound of the foxes roars loud enough to push some over onto the ground.

Suddenly the air around them grew cold and lifeless, people felt as if death himself had showed up (Little did they know that's exactly what happened) and the foul chakra of the fox was still in the air making some people fall to their knees under pressure of the two forces, each feeling as if either way you would die just being close enough to them.

As suddenly as the deathly aura came it vanished much to the relief of the ninja ranks, but more surprised was that the foul Kyuubi chakra vanished also.

Cheers went up amongst the ranks, cheers of joy and relief and praises for the Yondaime.

"He did it! He really did it! Sensei defeated the fox!came the cry of a certain silver/grey haired one eyed ninja standing next to Sarutobi.

Sarutobi himself was overjoyed that the fox could no longer be felt, but inside he started to worry, he could also not feel Minato's aura anywhere, looking to his left he looked at a young

Hatake Kakashi, student of Minato Namikaze.

He could see a small frown develop on his face even with his mask on and his Hitai-ate covering one of his eyes, he could tell the boy knew something was wrong also, so he decided to let him follow him to where Minato and the fox was last seen.

"Stay back everyone, I will check out what has happened" he said to his men as he darted off towards where he was last seen with the young Kakashi by his side.

He came upon an empty clearing with two massive marks in the ground from where the giant toad boss summon once stood, ahead of them lay a white blanket bundled up on the ground and the sound of crying coming from it.

As he came closer he couldn't believe his eyes at what he could see his words failed him and he stood like a stone, eyes looked into the white blanket and what was inside it.

The Young Kakashi also looked inside, his face froze and his eye widened in surprise at what he was looking at.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was not just named the god of shinobi for nothing, he knew over a thousand jutsu's and ninja concepts from all around and some knowledge of seals. He knew instantly what had happened, he looked up at the sky and said.

"My god Minato... What have you done."

In the bundle of blankets laid two children, one male and one female, one had light blond wisps of hair and clear azure blue eyes and what looked like whisker marks, the next child had wisps of red hair and light brown goldish eyes and no making on the face at all, Hiruzen could tell what they where, a mini Minato and a mini Kushina, he smiled to himself at that.

Both of them shared one thing in common, a faintly glowing intricate seal on their stomach's.

Between the two children was a scroll addressed to Hiruzen himself, he picked it up and began to read.

_Sarutobi,_

_I am sorry for placing this burden upon you, this was the only way I could stop the fox from destroying konoha._

_I have sealed the fox into my two children, I planned on sealing the whole fox into my child but I was not expecting to have two children, Kushina wanted it to be a suprise._

_We decided if it was a boy to name him Naruto after the character in _Jiraiya _'s first book to be published. If we had a girl Kushina decided on Naru, sadly Kushina passes away after birth and I will have to sacrifice my life to perform the sealing process._

_Inside Naruto I have sealed most of the foxes power and it's mind and most of the Yang chakra._

_Inside Naru I have managed to seal 1/3 of the foxes power and half of the Ying/Yang chakra to keep the balance of the seal stable. The rest I sealed within myself to be taken with me inside the Shinigami._

_Without me or Kushina here to protect them this is all I could do to help them grow up strong, all I ask is that they be treated as the hero's they are! I leave the rest to you my old friend._

_Minato Namikaze__Yondaime Hokage - Konohagakure no Sato_

"Blast you Minato!." Sarutobi raged "They will never see them as hero's!" he looked down upon the two now sleeping children thinking of what to do next.

"No markings on the girl." He mused to himself as an idea came to him.

"Kakashi I want you to take the girl away from here and don't let ANYONE see you understand?." He asked/ordered the slightly confused Jounin.

"Why do you want me to do that!." Kakashi angrily replied.

"Listen Kakashi, I have lived a long time and I can understand how people's minds work." He sighed "They will never see these children as hero's, we cant tell people who their parents are because of their fathers enemies, They wouldn't even last till the end of the week!." He stated.

"The best we can do is split them up and tell the others the Kyuubi was sealed inside an orphan boy, that way I will be able to protect at least one of them." He looked down at the girl and sighed.

"Take the girl home with you for now, then tomorrow you can drop her off at the orphanage until we decide what to do after this mess has blown over."

Kakashi looked at the man in shock at what he just asked of him. "Can't she just stay with me? There is no way i'm going to just throw sensei's daughter in an Orphanage!." He replied with anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry Kakashi." Replied the Sandaime. "People saw you come with me here, if you suddenly decided to adopt a child just after the Kyuubi was sealed inside another child then people will grow suspicious of that, maybe in a few years you could adopt her or something but right now you need to take her and go before anyone comes over here!"

Kakashi picked up the little girl in his arms and took one last look at the sleeping Naruto and back to Sarutobi and sighed. "Fine, but I still don't like it." and vanished in a Shunshin.

Sarutobi picked up the young Naruto and sighed "Well lets get this over with then" he said as he saw men coming towards him.

This was going to be an even longer day.

* * *

><p><em>Well <em> that's all for this chapter, let me know how much I suck =/


	2. Chapter 2

**Naru no Shunshin**

_Well here is chapter 2 so ya ya ya let me know if chapters too short etc..._

**Chapter 2 Enter Uchiha**

4 Years have passed since the Yondaime Hokage `Defeated' the Kyuubi, Konohagakure is literally back to normal.

Buildings repaired, shops open, civilians all crowding the streets and Shinobi running across the roofs of the village about their business and all is calm.

Well... All except a certain busy Orphanage that is, children running around screaming playing and some occasions fighting. Nothing out of the ordinary here, That is until you come upon a young girl lying on her bed on her stomach, legs in the air swinging backwards are forwards reading a book without a care in the world to what the normal children her age are doing.

Not to say anything is wrong with the young girl at all, she smiles happily from occasion and sometimes goes out to play with the others her age, but to her everyone her age is just immature and altogether as to quote what she heard from a passing shinobi with an odd pineapple shaped haircut "Troublesome".

The staff at the Orphanage regard her as a very intelligent young girl, always reading and making games for other children to play, but she always got bored easily and would wander off outside the of the building and vanish for the rest of they day and return later in the evening, on some occasions she would return from the library with a new book to read in her room.

The staff never had any trouble with her at all she was polite and thankful no trouble at all even when the Sandaime visted a year ago to look around the building to to see how the young Orphans that where left on their own after the Kyuubi attack, most of the children didn't know who the man was and just ignored him and carried on running amok and the damn demon child had called him "Jiji" much to the staffs horror, the demon child was not the most liked child in the place at all, even the children seemed to pick up on the grown ups ignoring him and would do the same and sometimes blame him for accidents or any problems and would get away with it.

But the young girl unlike all the other children looked at the man with awed respect, she knew exactly who this man was. He was the leader of the village and maybe the most powerful in all the elementary countries and she showed him respect and bowed to the man who seemed to give a genuine warm smile to her as if he was proud of her and gave a small chuckle, he only stopped when he looked at her eyes and noticed she was looking at his anbu bodyguards weapons, especially the shuriken and kunai with what looked like stars in her eyes spinning and some slight drool came out of her mouth.

Not the average four year old he noticed, well hopefully she will be in the academy in a few years he thought as he went on his way.

But enough of the past now, the staff where very proud of their little prodigy as they called her.

The only trouble they ever had with the girl was her being brought back to the Orphanage by the occasional academy tutor, nothing serious only they keep finding her around the building sometimes watching what the other children where doing, the orphanage staff just brushed it off as her being advanced for her age wanting to hang around children more advanced than the ones around her.

Now the little girl Naru as the staff called her, seeing as she didn't seem to have a last name when she was brought in a day after the Kyuubi attack, the man explained he found her in the destroyed hospital and her name was Naru nothing more and he was gone. Naru didn't seem to mind, she just said that it would be easier if she was ever adopted by a family so she could just use their last name. This didn't bother Naru at all, it just seemed logical to her and hey what's wrong with just being called Naru anyway she thought.

Back to Naru now lying on her bed reading a book. Well the staff thought it was a book from a distance but up close you could see another smaller book hidden in front that Naru's eyes fixed on.

This was called "Basic Acedemy Justu and Guidelines" she stared hungrily at the page titled `Kawarimi no Jutsu - Body Replacement Technique'

"Hmm this is pretty simple." She thought "Switch places with a nearby item and gives the illusion of being hit." she mused over the page looking at the five hand signs needed to complete the justsu "What the hell! That's stupid not like some enemy kunai is going to wait for you to make the hand signs before it hits you! Gah!" she mused to herself and carried on reading the information about the jutsu and silently facepalmed herself as she finished. "When one uses this technique enough times and becomes familiar with the working of the jutsu and chakra requirement and moulding of chakra then the user will be able to use this almost instantly and without handsigns." she finished reading.

Now this may be odd to the other children and maybe some adults that a four year old was reading up on using techniques years in advance of going to the academy but not to Naru, she had read enough history on Konoha legends to know of someone called "_Hatake Kakashi_" who not only graduated from the academy and was a Genin at 5 and Chunin at 6.

She was slightly jealous of the man seeing as she had to wait another 2-3 years to enter the academy, well that's only because there was a war at the time so she just chalked it up to throwing out as much shinobi as possible to make the ranks seem bigger.

Naru was now memorising the hand seals from her "found it on the floor near the trash can `honestly that's where I found it! It was not locked in the teachers supply room' book" with a smile she stood up and looked around the room focusing on the plant near the window and did the seals for the jutsu "Ram Boar Ox Dog Snake!" she shouted and outside the room all you could hear was a loud smack followed by a crash.

Inside the room things where not looking good for young Naru, she was lying down in front of the wall by the window head facing the ceiling of the room and her head happens to have a slight red bump on it, and a few feet away from her head lay the remains of the poor plant in its shattered pot looking like it was a flower stuck in some dirt that was in a lump on the floor.

Naru groaned to herself rubbing her head, as she stood up slowly almost falling back down due to the large headache she got from the unexpected head first into the wall Kawarimi stunt, rubbing her head again she glanced at the now almost comical plant in the middle of the room.

"Well I don't think I'm going to be trying that again indoors any time soon." she frowned at the thought of bashing her head a few more times into the wall.

Naru sat back down on her bed and tried to think about what went wrong with the jutsu

"Well I got it to work, but not the way it should." she thought to herself

"Too little chakra and It wouldn't have worked out, so I guess I used too much chakra." she looked back at the wall which now had a small dent about head high in it. She frowned at the wall very hard almost daring it to come near her. "Yeah definitely too much," she sighed, it didn't feel like she used a lot, she tried really hard to hold back as much as she could, she had read that most people had to meditate to be able to find their chakra and then some more training to be able to bring it out.

Naru didn't have that problem, the chakra was always there and she could feel it inside her. She just figured she would have to practice a lot get it right, and then more practice to perfect it enough to be able to do it without hand seals.

If anything Naru was a perfectionist, she wasn't loud like the other children around her, she was smart. Very smart if anyone was to give her an IQ test she could probably come in second to a certain young Nara. If she couldn't do something well then she would work and work until she could do it. And if she couldn't do it then she would work on a better way to be able to do it and then master that.

She was also a modest young genius in the making, she didn't boast around the children of the Orphanage, it didn't really matter to her or her dream. Ah yes her dream...

Naru only had one dream for her future right now and that was getting stronger, getting into the academy and becoming a damn good Kunoichi not like some of the girls she had seen in the academy all dressed up thinking they are going to look cool being a ninja, HA!.

She wanted to be the strongest, the best female ninja in history, even better than Tsunade of the legendary Sannin, not a medic ninja, a full on hard hitting fast punching jutsu powerhouse ninja and make her parents proud.

She didn't know who her parents where, very few in the orphanage did know. But the thing most of them had in common was they where all around the same age as her, left behind after the fox destroyed most of the village's ninja population and most of the civilians that where on the edge of the village when a blast came tearing past the ninja sent to fight it. Obviously her parents died that night fighting it so she could live, keeping it back to protect the village. She didn't think her parents where civilians due to her large chakra at a young age, that's why she suspected she was the child of ninja and that's why she had a large supply of chakra.

She would get strong. To honor those who gave their lives so she could be here today. Although she thought about all this she didn't really go looking to find who her parents where, she would be her own person and do things her way.

"Right then time to go practice this damn jutsu!." Naru said to herself, she would get this right and perfect it till she could do it without hand signs. After cleaning up the plant mess and broken pot on the floor Naru got a change of clothes on and headed off out of the Orphanage to find a small secluded field between two training grounds, this was Naru's secret spot. The training grounds where only used by the fresh Genin and so far from the actual start of each ground where the two patches met was a small clearing surrounded by forest.

Naru now stood in the centre of the field, if anyone was looking at her they would see a young girl around 3ft8 and 40ib's with short red hair, she wore black pants and blue top, nothing special only your average clothes a young child in Konoha wears, well maybe not looking as good as they should be, mainly because Naru uses these when she wants to train or infiltrate buildings to `find' things people have thrown away, she is really quite skilled in doing that without getting noticed.

"Right then!" Naru declared to the ground around her as she looked around at the trees.

"Time for the good old Konoha Log replacement." she frowned to herself, she had seen the students outside the academy practice this quite a bit and it surprised her. The only thing that came to mind afterwards was "Konoha's gonna run out of trees if this keeps up for the next 20 years." she smiled to herself "Well better get to work then!." she then did some hand signs 'Ram Boar Ox Dog Snake!'

**SMASH!**

"KUSO!"

"Dammit!." she mutterd looking up into the tress above her "This is going to take some work" she sighed "Well nothing better to do for the rest of the week so might as well get this over with" getting back to her feet Naru looked over at the log in the middle of the field and then at the tree she came face first into "Maybe I should see if I can find myself a helmet first" she laughed.

As the week went on Naru came and went to the training field early in the morning and going back just before it was time to eat. She had got a lot of work done so far she was able to perform the Kawarimi perfectly without getting a face full of tree and was slowly working on doing It without hand signs which was a lot harder than she first thought it would be. She also noted how large her chakra reserves really where, she could continue doing this for 7-8 hours a day before becoming tired out, even when the jutsu only cost a small amount of chakra she was pleased with herself and guessed she had at least low genin reserves if not then high academy student reserves. She was close to perfecting it in practice now.

"Right down to the last seal so far, shouldn't be long before I can do it without hand seals." she stated and continued practice for the rest of the day.

Naru looked at her watch and decided she had better return before they noticed she was out late so she started to head off home out of the training field and into town, going through the streets dodging travellers and merchants towards her destination she suddenly hears a commotion at the end of street, she saw a man running out of a shop with a bag and a desperate look on his face.

"Stop him!." a woman comes out of the shop yelling to everyone on the street "Help someone! Thief!." The would be thief panics and runs crashing into a parked delivery cart sending it rolling down the street picking up speed.

Directly in front of the speeding cart stood young Naru. She didn't know what to do she panicked

'_Is this it_' she thought '_4 years of life in a stuffy Orphanage and she was going to die here today, Orphan girl crushed to death by runaway vegetable cart_' oh the irony of it all. All that training to be strong and she was going to die a pointless death at the hands of this monstrosity now only 10 feet in front of her '_No way in hell is that going to happen!'_

She snapped out of her thoughts of death and remembered her training for the past week. 'Here goes!.' The cart now crashed into her much to the horror of everyone watching.

***poof***

Naru now stood next to a tree and watched as the cart demolished a log currently in the place she once stood, a smile now seemingly plasterd across her face.

"YES!." she shouted jumping up and down like a child with a new toy "Take that stupid tree log!." she grinned, the revenge for all her training had just been done. With an almost shit eating grin still stuck on her face Naru decided she had better get back home quickly before anyone noticed her.

Well she would have except she felt a hand on her shoulder holding her in place.

"Where do you think you are going little miss" came the calm collected voice from behind.

Naru stood frozen in place, wondering who was holding her shoulder, what did he want from her? She couldn't think of anything to say other than "I-I'm going home, yes that's where I'm going." she replied in a stutter.

"Oh really?." came the man's reply. Now Naru was worried, she had been warned about going out alone around the town countless times from various people, she knew this was not going to end well if this was one of those sicko's she had heard about.

The man seemed to sense her worry judging by the way her body tensed under his hand on her and decided to try and calm her down some.

"That was a nice replacement you did back there," his voice seemed much lighter now "Did someone teach that to you?." he asked. The girl in front of him seemed to loose some tension at the compliment. "N-no one taught me it, I learned it from a book this week." came her reply.

The man now seemed intrigued at the answer and even a small smile was now on his face. For a young girl around the age of 4-5 he guessed to be able to master a technique in a week, even young academy students still needed to use hand signs for it for maybe a year before they could perform it without them.

"That's impressive for someone so young to be able to do, you must be a hard worker that's for sure!."

Naru was now very happy, someone had noticed her for the hard work she does, being called a genius sometimes annoyed her. Like saying she did nothing to earn it, that was not true for Naru she was a genius and a hard worker. Always pushing herself forward.

"T-thanks!" she let out quietly, not wanting to show how truly happy she was.

The man let out a small chuckle as he looked at her back, she was still facing away from him. "So what's you name kid?." he asked in a serious voice. The girl in front now straightened back up, growing in confidence. "My name's Naru." she said as she turned to look at the man. "What's yours?." she asked as she looked up at the man, he was around average height and build, he had short dark unkempt hair that hung over and around his Hitai-ate. His eyes where dark brown/black in colour. Looking down she noticed he was wearing a dark high collared outfit. Altogether looking quite opposing to the young girl.

"My name is Uchiha." he paused drawing a breath. "Uchiha Shisui" he stated.

This was the day that would change Naru for the rest of her life, through the good and the bad, this was the day it all started.

_**Well I hope you like the 2nd chapter, still no feedback on the first though but I am putting them out pretty fast so blame me if sucks worse than first for not waiting for some feedback :P**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shunshin No Naru**

_**Well chapter 3 here, man looking at some stories with over 90,000 words really makes me appreciate how much effort those writers have. Taking me forever to get out like 3000 words! But I think I'm over that now after 2 chapters, from now on they should be longer. That is if want them to be.**_

_**So anyway here is the chapter, let me know what you think**_

**CHAPTER 3 CHANGES**

_Flashback last chapter~_

"_So what's you name kid?." he asked in a serious voice. The girl in front now straightened back up, growing in confidence. "My name's Naru." she said as she turned to look at the man. "What's yours?." she asked as she looked up at the man, he was around average height and build, he had short dark unkempt hair that hung over and around his Hitai-ate. His eyes where dark brown/black in colour. Looking down she noticed he was wearing a dark high collared outfit. Altogether looking quite opposing to the young girl._

"_My name is Uchiha." he paused drawing a breath. "Uchiha Shisui" he stated._

"Nice to meet you Uchiha-sama." Naru gave a small bow to the man. She had read about the clans of Konoha like the Hyuuga, Nara, Inuzuka, Aburame and Akimichi clans, the most popular being the Uchiha clan.

The Uchiha clan was known as one of the founding clans of Konoha along with the Senju clan, with their Sharingan bloodline to copy if not all Ninjutsu and they also run the Konoha Military Police Force within the walls of Konoha protecting the citizens.

Deciding to tease her a little bit. "Nice to meet you Naru-chan!" he watched as her cheeks blushed red, Now as an Uchiha elite you learn not to show any emotion at all. The typical 'Uchiha Look' as he called it, but the voice inside his head did not match the look of his face.

If one was to read his thoughts while he looked at the blushing Naru you would hear the word '_KAWAII~'_

Getting back on topic. "How about I take you home? You almost died back there, your parents must be worried about you being out here on your own."

As he looked at her again he could see something was wrong, a sadness in her eyes that should not belong on such a young promising child.

"I-I'm fine! My parents are not home at the moment and I don't live far from here. It was nice meeting you Uchiha-sama." she smiled and bowed once more before quickly turning around and running away.

Now normally he would have just let it go and continue about his own business and leave it at that. But something about this young girl got his attention, was it his curiosity toward her skill? Or was it something to do with the look he saw in her eyes?.. he didn't understand what he was currently feeling.

So with those thoughts he made up his mind. He was going to find out more about this young girl, he looked in the direction she went and followed behind.

Naru was almost there by now, she couldn't understand why she had said that to the man.

'_Why did I tell him I had parents? It never bothered me before, so what if I'm an orphan, lots of children are.'_

She looked at the building in front of her... The Orphanage.. She would never really call this place 'Home' more like a hotel she stayed at. Maybe one day she would find a place she could actually call home.

She now stood in the doorway to the building. '_Home huh? Well it's not like I'll see that man again even if he was kind of nice' _With that last thought she went inside.

If anyone happened to be walking past the Orphanage at that time you would see a man leaning against the wall that surrounded the building, his head resting against the wall facing up toward the sky with his eyes closed in thought.

'_So this is the reason for that look in her eyes then, no wonder she looked like that when I mentioned taking her back to her parents. She didn't have any for me to take her to'_

With that mystery solved he pushed off the wall and started to walk away only to stop after a few short steps and turned back to look at the building.

'_Maybe I should just find a little more information on her, I'll just ask some of the staff about her. I Don't know why but something about her I just cant understand this feeling I get around her'_

He walked toward the building, it wasn't that bad for an Orphanage. It was around 3 stories high and typical design for most buildings in Konoha, it had a small 5ft high wall surrounding the the place, at the back of the building within the walls was a small field with a few trees and swings and other such playground items for children.

The front of the building had two large double doors with one of them permanently open to the public.

He stepped inside and walked up to the slightly large middle aged woman sitting behind a desk looking over some paperwork. She didn't seem to notice him until she heard a small cough.

She looked up at the sound and saw the man standing there, instantly recognising him as an Uchiha.

"How can I help you Uchiha-sama." she smiled sweetly

"Ah yes I was wondering if you could tell me about a young girl I met earlier today, I believe she called herself Naru."

The woman instantly recognized the name. "Ah little Naru she hasn't been causing problems with the academy tutors again has she?."

Shisui thought about this for a second and came to a conclusion _'I remember some of my friends in the police force talking about some books about this years teaching program going missing from the academy, they said the tutors probably lost them or something and wasting their time on just a few books and things, and Naru did mention she learnt the substitution jutsu from a book. If Naru has been causing some problems with the academy tutors then the book she learnt this from...'_

He gave a small chuckle at solving that little mystery.

"No problems at all." he smiled to himself "I met her earlier today and I just wanted to know more about her is all."

The woman seemed to relax a little more and let out a small smile "I can see why you would be interested, she is a very smart young girl more advanced than the other children around her age. She is always reading and making things or visiting the library."

Shisui nodded at that, she did seem rather advanced for her age in knowledge and attitude.

"I feel sorry for her at times." the woman at the desk continued "She gets so bored around children her own age it's like she just skipped her childhood, she does seem happy at times but most often she goes out and does her own thing or stays in her dorm room reading her books. It's probably why no one has adopted her yet because she is so different from the other children" she sighed

"People don't seem to want to adopt older children mostly young ones so they grow up thinking they are their parents, and with Naru being older and more socially advanced than most it's just the sad facts of this place."

Shisui listened to what the woman was talking about but he thought differently on the matter, why would they waste such an opportunity? Why let such a gem in this place not be picked up? He could not understand.

He gave a small sigh and shook his head.

"Well thank you for the information Miss...?."

"It's Mrs Masaki." she smiled sweetly "Thank you Masaki-san my name is Shisui Uchiha."

"No Problem Uchiha-sama if you want more information on Naru or if you want to visit her sometime then you are welcome to come, the door is always open."

He smiled at the thought of seeing her again for some reason.

He bade his farewell and returned to the Uchiha compound. His house looked like the rest of the Uchiha houses, it was 2 stories high with a wooden veranda and some steps leading up to the door his house belonged to his parents that died in the Third Great Shinobi War around 8 years ago, he fought in the war also. He was only around 14 at the time but he had made a name for himself.

They called him Shunshin No Shisui because he used the 'Body Flicker' technique that used very fast speeds and the Sharingan to quickly maneuver into position and track enemy movements while he used the technique. Normally people never used this in battle because it would take them time to see where the enemy is to attack after they use it, or sometimes they appear in the wrong place which can go horribly wrong.

But Shisui had perfected it with his Sharingan he could appear exactly where he wanted to at very fast speeds. If you would happen to see him fight it would look like he teleported behind his enemies to strike, and if they ever turned around he was gone and would be behind you again in the blink of an eye to strike again.

He was well respected within his clan for his loyalty and his skills and in some cases with the Uchiha council his other ability he was capable of with his Sharingan, his ability to control other people's minds which he only used in battle.

Shisui sat at his table eating some food he prepared for himself thinking back about his day meeting the young genius called Naru.

'_So she is learning ninja skills from a stolen curriculum planner eh? I wonder what other things are in that book, I'll have to look into it tomorrow I guess just in case there are some dangerous things inside that could harm her. Even though she she is very smart for her age she could hurt herself and I would feel somewhat responsible knowing I could have prevented it.'_

He put away his dish and went to bed for the night thinking about the what he was going to do.

**NEXT DAY**

Shisui had decided on a plan for the day, he would go to the academy and ask to see the a copy of the missing book and tell them he thought he had found something that looked like it.

So now he stood in the teachers lounge in the academy where he proceeded with his simple plan to check out the contents of Naru's books.

The academy tutor was an average chunin who didn't seem to ask any questions and readily handed over his copy he had.

Shisui took the book and sat down to give it a look over. He smiled to himself half way through the document

'_I can't believe I thought there would be something dangerous in here, a simple Bunshin and a Henge not counting the Replacement technique she already knows. It's got to be a joke! This is all they need to do to pass and become a genin? Along with some history tests and target practice and some taijutsu! This would be like sending lambs to the slaughter if this is all they need to do before going out into the world'_

He continued reading till the end of the planner holding in his laughter and even more his angry outbursts towards what the future Konoha ninja would be like. How the hell this plan got put through the council he had no idea probably those foolish civilians who had no right being there in the first place.

For the first time in his life Shisui Uchiha couldn't help think how weak Konoha would become if these fools continued. He shook that almost treasonous thought out of his head as fast as it came to mind.

'_If Naru ever went to the academy then it would ruin her future that's for sure. And I cant let that happen, I'll have to give her some better training'_

He sat still for one minute to let what he just thought sink in. '_Why do I care so much about her future? I hardly even know her at all! Sure she is a very smart young girl who would no doubt be a great person once she's older. Why did it matter to me?."_

For the second time in a week Uchiha Shisui was stuck for an answer to a question he did not know. What was it about Naru that made him interested? He wanted something from her and he did not know what.

He sighed "I'll just have to go and see her."

He closed the book on the desk and returned it to the chunin and explained that the book he had found was a different one.

He made his way out of the academy and went back home to think.

Sitting down at the table with a few scrolls in front of him he began to write down some simple things for Naru to do that was not inside that stupid academy plan.

'_Seeing as she has already unlocked her chakra and can use it already then I guess she will need some training in chakra control first that will help her."_

He started writing down the first step 'Leaf balancing' and the theory behind it, he even included hints on how to get it done. Even though this was already in the academy book it did not go into the reasons behind chakra control or ways to do it. She would have most likely ignored it seeing as it has no description about what it was used for.

Next he wrote down the 'Tree Walking' exercise Followed by 'Water Walking' he even made a few more after that. But he doubted she would need them so early on so he put them aside for future use.

Smiling to himself as he looked at the scrolls before him he decided to to go to the Orphanage later that day seeing as he had a mission tomorrow.

He picked up the 3 scrolls and headed out to go and see Naru.

He walked through the Orphanage doors and spotted Mrs Masaki sitting behind her desk doing the evil paperwork as most people called it. She looked up at the man that entered and recognised him as the man from yesterday.

"Ah Uchiha-sama back again I see. Can I help you at all?." he smiled at the large woman behind the desk.

"Yes I was wondering if I could visit Naru if she is around at the moment?."

"Naru-chan eh?." The smile she gave seemed to be even bigger now

"Why yes she is in at the moment I think she is in her room, would you like me to bring her down or do you wish to just go to her room?."

Thinking for a minute he replies "I would like to go and talk to her if that is okay with you of course."

"I believe you can go and see her." she replies. "Her room is on the second floor of the stairs three doors on the left number six, is there anything else you need?."

"No thank you that should be all." he nods his head and goes toward the stairs.

"I will be up in 5 minutes to check on you if she wishes to speak with you," Mrs Masaki says in a calm but authoritative voice, even if he is an Uchiha she would not let any of the children in her care see someone who they did not want to. Especially if they where alone in the room with them. She had enough trouble with people wanting to see another child that used to be in their care. And they definitely did not want to see him with good intentions, not that she would blame them.

"That will be fine Masaki-san, I do not want to cause trouble to anyone in your care." he smiled to himself. Normally he would object to even the slightest accusation that he meant harm to a child, but this woman was doing a good job looking after them so he couldn't blame her for being overprotective.

He walked up the staircase to the second floor. On the left was a corridor eight doors, four on the left and the others on the right. Walking down the passage until he got to the door marked six.

'_Why the hell am I so nervous about this, I have only ever met her once. Get a grip and knock on the damn door will you.'_

Naru was sitting at her desk looking over her academy book for another technique she could use, seeing as she could now do the replacement jutsu she was looking for some more.

'_Lets see here "__Bunshin no Jutsu _– _This technique creates intangible copies of the user. The clones are simply illusions and will dissipate when they come into contact with something_" _well this sounds interesting, lets see here._

"_These illusions however have been shown to be easily distinguishable by persons with Dōjutsu. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement"_

_So I guess this is useless against anyone with a brain or with a Dōjutsu then, only needs three hand signs also so I guess this is easier than the last one.'_

**-Knock Knock- **

Naru looks up from her book, probably Mrs Masaki again. "I'll just be a second!." she shouts.

Closing the book she gets up from her desk and goes toward her door, she opens the door and looks up.

There in front of her stood the person she met the day before, she didn't know what to say to him. What could she say?... The only thing that came to mind at the time was pretty simple and straight to the point.

"Are you stalking me or something?." she looked at his face again and spotted an ever so slight twitch and a slight change of attitude. '_Crap he is a stalker look at that guilty look he's trying to hide'_

Shisui couldn't really deny it, he knew damn well he followed her home yesterday how else could he explain how he got here.

"I-I'm not a stalker!." he blurted out instinctively. Yeah that would really convince her.

Naru was laughing on the inside, she had him well and truly where she wanted him. So deciding to add some icing to the cake so to speak she decided to tease him some more.

"So I guess you like to follow every little girl home then eh?." Oh that did it she thought the look on this guys face now was priceless.

"N-No I don't follow every little girl home! Only you." Shisui was now well and truly neck deep in it. She was laughing at him, an Uchiha getting laughed at by a four year old girl he accidentally admitted to stalking and following home. He needed to turn the situation around and fast.

Looking around the small one bedroom room he spotted a desk with a familiar book on it. '_Yes thank you Kami!'_

"Is that a stolen academy curriculum book on your desk by any chance?." Shisui shoots and scores! Naru was not laughing any more, gone was the smiling laughing little girl and in her place was now a slightly scared if not full blown panic mode Naru.

Deciding to push just a little more Shisui let loose another damning accusation "Some of my friends in the Konoha Military Police have had some reports of stolen documents in Ninja academy, that book on your desk wouldn't happen to be it now would it?."

Naru was in full on panic now, the words "Police, Stolen" and the mention of the book she had currently on her desk was a one way ticket straight to the local jail and the grinning face of the man who put it all together was now standing before her.

'_Crap! I'm sooo not getting out of this one. What do I do now? I could just say I found them of course, yeah that's what I'll do'_

But before Naru to spin her hastily crafted plan the man in front of her burst out laughing.

"Oh man that was priceless! You should see the look on your face right about now!." getting a good few breaths in he calmed his laughing and decided to finally talk to her.

"Don't worry about the book I'm not going to tell anyone about it so relax. Also do you mind if I could come inside and we can talk some more? I don't want to stand here all day."

That seemed to calm her down a little, well despite glaring daggers at the man she took a few seconds to compose herself before letting him inside and offering him a seat at her desk while she went and sat on the bed.

"So if It's not about the book I _found _and I'm not in any trouble how come you are here? It sounds more like blackmail now instead of stalking. But you just don't seem the type to blackmail a four year old so that means you are here for something different but I can't seem to think of a good enough one, So what are you really here for?"

Shisui looked at the girl again '_Damn this kid is good, a normal kid her age would never give that kind of reply, not even an academy student. She really is something different that's for sure. Not to mention that she found it hilarious to torment me'_

Not wanting to lie to the girl seeing as she would probably notice it somehow he decided to let her know exactly why he was here.

"Well when I saw you use that substitution technique I was impressed that you said you learnt it from a book and when you said that you was going home I decided to follow you, I don't know why and I still don't but I found something interesting about you." taking a breath and looking at the accusing glance she gave him and continued

"So when I followed you here I talked to Mrs Masaki about you and she asked if you had some problems with the Academy tutors and I remembered some friends talking about missing books, so I put them both together and guessed the book you learned from belonged to the academy." Pointing at the book on the desk to his side Naru nodded her head.

"So this morning I went to the Academy and looked over a copy of the book to make sure there was nothing dangerous that could hurt you in there seeing as you are a few years too young to be officially learning them at the academy that is if you want to be a ninja." Nodding her head yet again Shisui smiled and continued.

"So I was looking at the book and found nothing dangerous in there, well quite frankly I was not impressed with it. Simple E rank jutsu's and badly explained practices not to mention that horrible academy style Taijutsu you would learn. It's a wonder how anyone who is not in a clan would ever become a competent ninja!"

Naru looked at the man like he was crazy, he basically said the academy was worthless.

"So I decided to come and give you a few training scrolls I made that are not on the academy syllabus and with better explanations that's why I'm here."

She didn't know what to say. No one had ever gone this far for her before. He had checked to make sure she would not hurt herself learning from that book, and also not reporting that she had the book in the first place was also unthinkable.

And on top of it all he even wanted to give her some training notes he had personally made for her. She could not understand this person. What does he gain from this? She needed to know. But before she could answer a knock came from the door.

"Naru-chan is everything okay in there?." Came the voice of Mrs Masaki on the other side of the door.

Naru got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Everything is okay Mrs Masaki we are just talking."

Looking around the room Mrs Masaki didn't see anything that would suggest anything over than talking going on and Naru looked fine.

"Well that's good to hear, would you like anything to drink Uchiha-sama?." She smiled.

"No that's quite all rite Masaki-san thank you for your kind offer."

"Well If you need anything I will be downstairs." She smiled as she closed the door.

Naru went back to site on her bed and asked what she wanted.

"Why?." She questioned "Why would you do this for me?."

Shisui had to ask himself the same question '_Why indeed did I do this? This is not like me at all now that I think about it'_

"Do you really want to know.?" he could see her eagerly nodding her head. "Yes I would like to know."

"Well to tell you the truth..." She shifted to the edge of the bed listening intently to his voice. "I really don't know myself honestly." This followed by a crash as Naru promptly fell off the bed as Shisui bust out laughing yet again at Naru's expense.

"WHAT THE HELL!." Screamed Naru as she got back up glaring at the man now almost falling out of his chair in laughter.

"I-I *haha* really *ha* don't know" he got out eventually between laughter and then calmed himself down. "There was just something interesting about you and I don't know what."

Naru just felt like going over and giving him a good kicking.

"Well I should be going soon." Shisui stated. "In these three scrolls are some chakra control exercises that you can try." He handed them over to her and she opened the first.

"Leaf floating? Whats the use in that? It was already in the book I st-found." She corrected. Shisui gave a small chuckle. "Well you should read the whole scroll on the exercises, that book you have tells you nothing about why it's important."

Naru started to read the rest. '_Leaf Floating – This is the first step in chakra control, by placing a leaf somewhere on your body usually the head and then using chakra to levitate the leaf needs both a set amount of chakra and a constant output to keep the leaf afloat. Doing this will get you used to the amount you need and also help improve concentration and in future help in other chakra control exercises.'_

Reading this Naru mentally compared it to the book on her desk. '_He was right, the academy book mentions nothing about why you should float a leaf'_

Seeing the look of enlightenment on Naru's face makes Shisui smile. '_I'm getting that odd feeling again.' _

"Well I have to go now Naru I have a mission tomorrow that I need to prepare for. But don't worry I'll come check on you in a few days to see how your doing with these little exercises. If you complete that one move onto the second scroll marked 'Tree Walking' it should be a little harder"

"Thank you so much I'll do my best to complete it I promise I wont let you down!." Giving him a perfect smile he couldn't help but hear a voice in the back of his head '_KAWAII~'_

He smiles back and leaves opening the door and steps forward but before closing it he looks back at Naru one more time and see's her glued to the scrolls. '_I know you will do your best Naru-chan' _Closing the door he sets out toward home.

The following weeks he spent watching over Naru when he was not doing missions, he found her progress to be good for her age, he even found out just how large her chakra supply was. That was a big surprise to him, she had as much chakra as a Chunin and she was only four years old for for Kami's sake, by the time she finished the academy she would have more than a Jonin level shinobi.

It was a good thing he had her doing these control exercises or she would never even be able to do a simple Bunshin with her amount of chakra.By the end of the first week she had already completed the leaf floating exercise, she had also shown him her secret training ground and he was again impressed with the location, no one would even suspect her being here unless she was followed... again.

After seeing the height of the trees in the forest she trained in he decided on a change of plan for her training, she would only attempt the tree walking exercise if he was there with her just in case she would fall down and hurt herself.

While at home she would practice her Henge no Jutsu turning into Mrs Masaki. Which she only did in her room. She had tried to do the Clone technique but that didn't go too well until Shisui explained about her chakra amount and her control of it.

By the end of the second month they where both in Naru's training field, Naru was now almost able to reach the top. She would have gotten to the top over a month ago but she promised to only try when Shisui was around after she found out the hard way. Shisui was not pleased when he visited her and found out she had quite a few nasty bruises on her. There would have been a lot more but Naru seemed to heal pretty fast compared to normal people, she didn't mention that due to the fact she would be in a lot more trouble if he found out she was even more injured the day before.

So here they where in the forest, Shisui was sitting down with a scroll in his hands writing things down. Once he started writing down exercises for Naru to do he just didn't stop. Being an Uchiha with the Sharingan he has seen and copied a lot of jutsu's that did not belong to Konoha. He had decided to write down everything he knew. It would take months of writing but it gave him a purpose. Some day someone would be reading these and learning from them.

As he was thinking about that he looked up at Naru who was nearing the top of the tree, she was almost there now. That feeling he sometimes felt around Naru started coming back yet again as he watched her, he could almost understand it now. The anticipation, the waiting it was close now.

He had felt it a few times over the past two months now but today watching her he knew. Something was about to change for him. Almost there Naru only 5 more steps and you will be there.

It was like a countdown.

4 steps, 3 steps, 2 steps 1 step, Just one more step. He watched as she took the last step and reached the top.

"YES YES YES! I DID IT! DID YOU SEE THAT!" She jumped down the tree and landed crouched on her feet and ran toward him.

It was like slow motion, watching each step come toward him. He stood up as she came closer, closer now. She jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. He looked down into her smiling happy face.

That was all it took. He had finally understood what that feeling was. Since the moment he had seen her do something like the replacement, when she completed the leaf floating. Each time she accomplished something, that look on her face, that smile she showed him.

He understood what he wanted from her. He wanted to watch her accomplish something, he wanted to see her try her best and succeed, to see that smile on her face. It made him proud to watch her complete something. Like a father who watches his children fulfil their dreams.

In that moment with Naru's arms around him that he had decided.

He was going to adopt Naru.

_**Well this chapter is bigger than both first and second combined 11 damn pages :( , I think im getting used to writing now seeing as this is the first thing I have written. One little thing though im slightly undecided with, should Shisui be a father figure? Or more like an older brother? He is still pretty young. So let me know what you think.**_


End file.
